Blame it
by PhuckYeaBonnieBennett
Summary: Two girls who have no more then heartbreak in common fine comfort in one another. But when a one night stand becomes more then the gang can handle it's Damon and Stefan who expresses their displeasure of Bonnie and Rebekah new courtship.


**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement intended. But I reserve the right to believe TVD is written by monkeys.**

**I apologize in advance for all grammar errors that may be present in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Why on earth would he think she would help him? Him, the man that broke her heart and treated her like nothing but a stepping stool to his so called 'epic love' with Elena. Rebekah scoffs at the thought of _her_. Elena the one person on this planet she hated but envied all at the same time. She had everything she ever wanted but no matter how hard she held on, no matter how much she proved her loyalty it was never enough. So again why would he think she would help the bastard that distracted her while Niklaus stabbed her in the back in every sense of the word? Rebekah shook her head wiping away the tears she didn't know had fell. She was tired of crying and being everyone's punching bag. So no, she wouldn't help him and she definitely wouldn't put herself on the line to be used again.

Bonnie couldn't believe her fucking day. Her father was back in town and had the nerve to try to dictate shit like he has the right too. Where the hell was he when her life was falling apart? And then it was the Elena drama. Since her transition things should have gotten easier now that she's vampire, Right? Wrong! Elena's new vampirism came with a whole new set of problems and honestly Bonnie was sick of it. She didn't care about the triangle from hell in fact she wish Caroline would stop with the Stefan praising and just tell Elena the REAL reason why she doesn't want her with Damon. Bonnie's jaw tensed barely resisting the urge to burn shit down on Caroline's behalf, just thinking about what Damon did to her. Bonnie shook her head. She knew that Stefan and Caroline developed a friendship since Caroline was turned but come on that's not the reason she's so against Damon and Elena and everyone knew it.

Bonnie phone rang, she looked down at the caller ID and couldn't stop her eye roll if she tired. _Jeremy_ Since finding out about his hunter's curse they've been forced to be in close corners with one another which she didn't mind. But after finding out she's apparently his Achilles heel, she was done. All the hurt she felt from his cheating suddenly hit her like a sledgehammer and it was too much to be around him. Apparently, her being his Achilles heel wasn't enough for him not to cheat on her with a fucking ghost. Bonnie laughed bitterly wiping away the tears and proceeded to down the rest of drink ignoring the burn as it went down her throat.

Rebekah blindly strolled into the bar outside of town. She just needed to get away, hell if she was thinking she should have just kept driving since there was no reason to stay in Mystic Falls, but then again she was always glutton for punishment. Rebekah made her way to the bar and orders a vodka and lime; she takes her seat in time for the bartender to place her drink in front of her. She raises the glass to her mouth and downs it.

After her fifth glass of bourbon Bonnie was feeling good, not as good as she should be though. But since gaining her new powers Bonnie lost the ability to stay drunk. Apparently, her new powers came with the ability to soak up her liquor like a sponge.

It wasn't until a pale hand signaled for the bartender to bring her another drink she realized she wasn't alone. Bonnie narrows her eyes "What are you doing here?" last time she heard Rebekah was daggered.

_Again_

Rebekah raised a perfectly arched brow surprised to see the witch in a place like this "Relaxing." She deadpanned

"You couldn't relax in Mystic Falls?"

Rebekah knew where she was going with this "I'm here for the same reasons you are" she looked down at the empty glasses that was lined up in front of the witch "I had a shit day, so I'm relaxing."

Bonnie nodded feeling slightly ridiculously. "Wanna talk about it?"

Rebekah squints "I'm sorry, what?"

Bonnie tosses back another shot "I said do you want to talk about it."

"So you can laugh at me or have something to talk about to your little friends" Rebekah shakes her head "I don't think so."

She lifts a shoulder not at all surprised by her answer, she didn't trust Rebekah with her feelings either. "Suit yourself I just thought you may need a-"

Rebekah cuts her off "A friend?" she laughs bitterly "No thanks, the last time I thought I had one of those they stabbed me the back."

"Actually, I was going to say an ear" she tosses back another shot "In case you have forgotten who my friends are, I rather have enemies." Bonnie and Rebekah's eyes widen at her confession.

Bonnie slapped her hand over her mouth "Oh god, I didn't mean that."

Rebekah nodded getting up to take the seat next to Bonnie. "Yes you did. Sometimes all it takes is a few or in your case several drinks, this stuff is like a truth serum."

Bonnie only blinks at Rebekah. She could easily poke holes in her theory by admitting that the fuzz that clouded her brain from the alcohol had long evaporated.

"Fine, if it makes you feel any better then I'll give you synopsis of my shit day."

"Why would you do that?"

Rebekah lifts a shoulder "You're obviously uncomfortable and no one likes a drinking partner who's miserable and uncomfortable."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Fine, Let's hear it" she taps the bar for another shot because something's telling her she was going to need it.

Rebekah tells Bonnie all about Klaus daggering her with Stefan's help, She tells Bonnie about the ambush at the school and surprisingly Stefan's offer for an alliance. She looked at Bonnie waiting for her to respond, while doing so her own comfort dwindling down. Maybe she revealed too much.

Bonnie cleared her throat not knowing what to say, well except "Their not dead, are they?"

"What?"

"Did you kill my friend's?"

Rebekah sighs "No, unfortunately."

Bonnie nods well ok then she raises her drink in mock salute forcing Rebekah to throw her head back in laughter. "Are you kidding? That's all you have to say?"

Bonnie tilts her to the side "Oh yea, thanks for not killing them."

Rebekah stares at Bonnie in utter shock. This couldn't be just the work of alcohol "I hold your friends hostage at school and your response is to thank me for not killing them." she lowers her voice "Are you high?"

Bonnie raises a brow at that, no she wasn't high at least not now "of course not." she moves closer to Rebekah "Obviously, they screwed you over and they had to answer for it." she shrugs.

Rebekah studied Bonnie for second only to find she's being dead serious "S-so you think I was justified?"

"Yup." she says popping the 'P'. "Don't get me wrong all your actions aren't justified. But when someone hurts you, what other choice do you have?"

"Who hurt you?" Rebekah asked knowingly, she wanted to say besides Nik but she didn't want to talk about him. Ever

Bonnie scoffed "Intentionally or unintentionally?" she says turning her head to look into Rebekah's baby blue eyes.

"What's the difference?" the original whispers.

Bonnie smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. "There is known, either way I'm always the one that gets hurt."

Rebekah nods knowing the feeling, "Welcome to the 900 years of my life."

Suddenly, feeling Nik's betrayal all over again. Tears fall from her eyes and Bonnie surprises them both when she wipes them away with the pads of her thumbs. She couldn't help it and in that moment Rebekah has never looked more human and more beautiful. Bonnie shook her head trying rid herself of these thoughts. She didn't have to try hard because of all sudden Rihanna's "Pour it up" blasted through the speakers causing everyone to rush to the dance floor.

"Enough with this depressing bullshit, I wanna dance." she says grabbing Bonnie's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

The dance floor was so jammed packed that it was hardly any room to move forcing Rebekah and Bonnie to practically dry hump each other. Sure, it started off innocent but after the fourth song Bonnie and Rebekah started to question what the hell was going on. Sure, they can blame it on the alcohol but vampires can't get drunk and thanks to her new powers Bonnie was barely buzzed.

Rebekah took the opportunity to give the witch a once over. She had on dark blue jean pants that were practically painted on a tight fitted button down shirt and black knee high boots. Her hair was a little tousled and over one shoulder while emerald green eyes sparkled with amusement and confusion.

_She was beautiful._

Bonnie tried her hardest to ignore Rebekah penetrating gaze but failed. What is it about vampires and the weird staring that they do? But then again who was she to talk when she couldn't stop her eyes from ogling the original. Rebekah had on blue jean pants, knee high boots and a white sleeveless baby doll shirt. Her hair was worn slightly wavy and to her shoulders and her eyes were filled with mischief and some other unnamed emotion.

_In all Bonnie thought she was beautiful._

Bonnie gulps loud enough for both of them to hear. She was getting uncomfortable with her own thoughts it was definitely time for her to leave.

"I better go," Bonnie whispered looking at the ground.

Rebekah nods in agreement "Yea, it's getting late." Both girls grab their things and head for the exit. Once outside the girls realized that they were completely trashed. Bonnie stumbled and Rebekah caught her while giggling uncontrollably. So much for the alcohol sponge.

"You can't drive in this condition."

Bonnie shakes her head in protest "I-I'm not drunk, It's the shoes."

Rebekah giggles "That's what every drunk person says, keys please?"

Bonnie pouts cutely earning a smile from Rebekah, when she realized it wasn't going to work she handed her keys. "Fine, but I don't let everyone drive my baby, so you should be flattered?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "It's a Prius, not a Maserati."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes "But it's mine, Barbie Kol."

Rebekah whipped her head around "Did you just call me Barbie Kol?" Her lips full all pouty, Bonnie unconsciously licked her lips and shrugs "I figured you'd hate Barbie Klaus."

Rebekah blinked and didn't say anything because she was right, she would have. "Alright let's get you out of here."

Rebekah grabbed Bonnie by the waist and helped her to the car, she was drunk but she was doing better then Bonnie. Once in the car she checked her phone it was 2 AM. It was way too late drive back into town, decision made Rebekah drove them to a Hotel.

Rebekah pulled into the Hilton and gaining quizzically looks from Bonnie. "Why are we at a hotel?"

"Because it's too late to drive back into town and you need to sleep off this bourbon."

"And why the Hilton and not the motel down the street."

Rebekah furrows her brow "On contrary to how men treat me I'm not cheap." She says getting out of the car.

Bonnie frowns at that and she thought her self-esteem was low.

The girls checked into the Hilton and made their way up to their room after an argument. Apparently, Rebekah thought it would be funny to get the honeymoon suite. She could already see the wheels turning in that creepy old man's head.

"You do realize you gave that man at the front desk enough ammo to have wet dreams for the rest of his life." Bonnie said trying to keep her balance.

"Oh please Bonnie, We're hot teenage girls he was going to have them anyway."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and fell backwards on the bed, it wasn't long until Rebekah joined her. Bonnie tried not to think about the hell her life was in but failed. She was convinced Jeremy didn't love her, because if he did he wouldn't have cheated on her. And now with her being his emotional center point maybe she was starting think she was wrong.

"What are you thinking about?" Rebekah whispered while moving Bonnie's hair from her face.

Bonnie returns the favor and curled up on her side. "I'm just thinking how much I hate men."

Rebekah chuckled "I wholeheartedly agree, they suck royally and I want to quit them."

"Then why don't we?"

"Because we haven't found anything better." Rebekah whispered moving closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie followed suit "You are something better, don't let anyone tell you differently."

No one has ever said something so endearing to her not even during sex. Without another word Rebekah's full lips are pressed to Bonnie's heart shaped ones. The kiss was sweet and chastise, after a while Rebekah pulled back to gauge Bonnie's reaction which was sort of shock.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." she says getting up from the bed. "You probably think I'm some sort of whore who does this often-"but before she's able to finish Rebekah found herself in a heated kiss with Bonnie.

After a while Bonnie pulled back "I think you're beautiful and if it helps I don't do this often either. In fact I've never done this." She said running her fingers through Rebekah's hair. She knew she should have felt awkward since she's never kissed a girl let alone Rebekah before, but she didn't.

"This day has been so fucked up" Bonnie sighed "I just want to forget that's all."

Rebekah cupped Bonnie's cheek with one hand "I can make you forget."

Bonnie melted into her touch while chuckling a little "Witches can't be compelled you know that."

The hand that was on her cheek now moved to Bonnie's longs locks. Sunflower blue orbs stared back into emerald green "I'm not talking about compulsion."

Before Bonnie is able to question it further, Rebekah gently held Bonnie's face in both of her hands tilting it up and capturing her mouth with hers. She kissed her slowly, gently, savoring the taste of her, and when Bonnie opened her mouth Rebekah slipped her tongue inside, deepening the kiss. Bonnie would swear to anyone who would listen that she has never been kissed like this before. Rebekah pulled back after a while remembering that one of them had to breath. She wasn't new to the girl on girl action, you don't live as long as she has and not experiment once or twice but kissing Bonnie was different, The inside of her mouth tasted like cotton candy and hope.

"We can stop if you don't want to do this?" Rebekah stood up and walked away from Bonnie already knowing what her answer will be. Bonnie wasn't the type of girl to partake in such acts.

Bonnie weighed her options kissing Rebekah was new and different. She has never been with a girl before in fact she had never thought about kissing a girl before until now. But when Rebekah kissed her something sparked she didn't know if it was the alcohol or something else but whatever it she wanted to enjoy it, so without another word she kissed her hard on the mouth. Both girls went at like that for a while until Rebekah sped them against the wall breaking a lap in the process. Bonnie did her one better and used her powers to through her across the room back onto the bed. Rebekah stared wide eyed at Bonnie who walked over to her like _she_ was the prey causing her to lick her lips anticipation. Bonnie straddled Rebekah's hips and flipped her hair to side and proceeded to kiss her like her life depended on it. Rebekah was so turned on by Bonnie's forcefulness that she couldn't help it and ripped Bonnie's shirt clean down the middle. Bonnie being Bonnie did her one better and returned the favor. It didn't take long for both girls to be completely naked and all over each other. Rebekah climbed down Bonnie's body and spread her legs so wide she thought Rebekah would snap them off. She lowered head in between Bonnie's legs, inhaled her scent and licked her lips loving the smell of Bonnie and proceeded to eat her full. Bonnie came three times before she let up and crawled back up to Bonnie and kissed her on the mouth so she could taste herself.

Rebekah stared at Bonnie enjoying the look of ecstasy on her beautiful face; she must have read her mind because Bonnie used her powers to flip them over, now she was straddling Rebekah.

"My turn." Bonnie whispered seductively against her lips before crawling down Rebekah's curves.

"FUCKKK." Rebekah eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head.

Whatever the hell they just started neither girl was sure of they wanted to end.


End file.
